


Regret

by orphan_account



Series: The Kyalin Series [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anti- Linzin, F/F, Family, Opal & Lin bonding, Sad, gxg, past Kyalin, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So this is kind of the same thing as A Long Time Ago but with Opal and Lin instead of Jinora and Kya.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: The Kyalin Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996651
Kudos: 29





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized there may be some confusion on when these take place, A Long Time Ago takes place between books three and four while this takes place after book 4. Apologize, near the end I slipped into the first person, Lin took over.

"Did you ever fall in love?" Opal asked, following her Aunt Lin around Zafu  
"No,"  
"What about Tenzin?"  
"Didn't really love him."  
"Then why did you date him?"  
"He was someone I could bring home to my mother."  
"That's no reason to be in a long term relationship."  
"Listen you don't know anything about my life!"  
"So then tell me! Things were getting better, but you're pulling away again!"  
"Listen, Opal, I've never told this so please bear with. If you really want to know meet me out front tonight."  
"Okay," Opal was confused but she really wanted to spend time with her Aunt.

That night Opal met her Lin out front.  
"You ready?" Opal asked  
"Yes, it began when I was fourteen, I fell in love. But it wasn't the kind of relationship you can be public about, it was unhealthy. So we broke up. Tenzin and I were pretty close so I decided to date him, our parents were just so happy, so I just kept playing along. This act, it became my life, every day, seeing how everybody was tricked into thinking that we were happy, even Tenzin. I tricked myself into thinking that I loved Tenzin. Then one day it all came crashing down on me, and I began to pull away. When Pema came into the picture, and Tenzin broke up with me I flipped. I didn't love him but I loved how people looked at us."  
"What about the person you loved the 'unhealthy' relationship. Who were they?"  
"Kya," she admitted  
"Tenzin's sister? Never thought she was your type, she way less uptight than you and Tenzin. But that explains a lot."  
"After my fight with your mother, I became harsher and colder than ever, coincidentally that was around the time she left. She couldn't stand to be around me anymore."  
"Why didn't you ever fall in love again?"  
"It's illegal, I'm chief of police, can't stand a scandal."  
"It shouldn't be illegal!"  
"I know, but there isn't much to do. You just sit around and deal with it."  
"What about Kyoshi and Rangi?"  
"I assume that they faced a good amount of backlash but Kyoshi was the Avatar, they're more willing to accept her that than some random civilian."  
"What about Korra and Asami."  
"Once again, the Avatar."  
"Do you still love Kya?"  
"In some way yes."  
"Then act on it!"  
"I just told you that I can't and that's the end of the story Opal."  
  
"Want to dance?"  
"In front of all these people?"  
"We can go back to the dining room if you'd like."  
"Sounds great."  
The loud music was faint, in the new room. Kya pulled her close as they danced, she would twirl and dip Lin making her heart flutter. "This is fun."  
"Yeah, but what will the others say." Kya cut her off with a kiss.  
"Nobody needs to know, I've always wanted a secret forbidden romance."  
Now Lin knew that Kya didn't want that, she wanted Lin and would take what she could get with her. She deserved so much better than what I gave her, she called it my all, but I call it not enough. Maybe if I had been stronger, braver, bolder, I could've done better, we could be together. But none of that matters anymore, we've gone our separate ways. She was enough for herself, and if she wasn't she'd find somebody to complete her, I just dragged her down with me.


End file.
